


Don't eat that

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Slug is sick because he ate something bad.Written for de milk/angrysmol





	Don't eat that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

He knew it was a bad idea to eat that. It didn't smell right, it didn't look right, but it was the only thing in the fridge at the time. Oh he was regretting that decision now. His stomach wouldn't stop growling at him and he felt like his body was being ripped apart internally. 

 

It was easy for White Hat to notice his discomfort and as usual the retired hero didn't hesitate to try and do some good. Slug growled as he had another wave of pain shoot through his stomach. 

 

“Dr.Slug…?” 

 

That was the last voice he wanted to hear right now. His gloves squeaked as he balled his hands into fists, a harsh glare meeting that gentle gaze. 

 

“ _ What? _ ” 

 

White Hat frowned as he moved in a bit closer. 

 

“Dr.Slug, are you okay? Can I help you?”

 

“Fuck off! I'm fine! Go play with your 'heroic ideas’ or whatever you do.” 

 

White Hat frowned even more, opening his mouth to speak. Slug's glare silenced him and he bowed his head. Fine… 

 

The moment White was gone Slug rushed off to get some medicine for his stomach. The bottle said to only take one full dosage but he ignored it, downing a quarter of the small bottle. He gagged at the taste and wiped the liquid from his mouth. Disgusting. His stomach’s gargling quieted down shortly after and he attempted to get back to work. 

 

Two hours later and that gargling returned with a vengeance. He grit his teeth as a sharp pain ripped through his middle. He bent over his work bench as the pain slowly faded. A loud gargle and his stomach finally started settling. He sighed in relief as he slowly stood straight again. 

 

“Slug, my plants are dying…” 

 

Slug grit his teeth at that voice and huffed. Wait maybe that could help him? He could try it but in order to get some he had to help her first. 

 

“Are there bugs on the plants?”

 

Clamencia shrugged and turned away from him. Slug's shoulders slumped as he watched the woman start to walk off. Oh this was going to be fun. He glanced over his workspace before following after. He wasn't in a helping mood but if some weed could help him feel better he would take it. 

 

Out in the garden it was clear there was a problem. Most of the plants were wilted and only a few seemed healthy. Slug raised a brow at the sight and went off to examine the worst of the plants. It was dried out and it seemed like the automatic sprinkler wasn't working. 

 

He turned to face her and opened his mouth. A harsh gargle and the man buckled over as the contents of his stomach finally spewed out. Clamencia jumped back and stared for only a second before she was running off to get White Hat. 

 

Slug fell to his knees as he continued emptying the contents of his stomach. Tears streamed down his covered cheeks before he ripped the soiled bag off. He dry heaved as his body ran out of bile. 

 

White Hat made his appearance all of three minutes later and gasped at seeing how sick Slug truly was. He didn't hesitate to scoop the ill man up and hold him close. He didn't care for the bit of bile now on his suit, he could always get another. 

 

“Oh, Slug… Why wouldn't you let me help you earlier…?”

 

Slug glared at his boss before dry heaving away from his body. White pressed his lips together firmly and quickly went off to the man's room. He needed to get some medicine, get washed up, and rest. A bit of bread for that upset stomach could help too. 

 

The trip to the restroom was short and Slug didn't protest as he was stripped. The water was warm as he was gently placed down. His gaze remained off of his boss as gentle hands washed away the worst of the grime first. 

 

“I'm sorry this happened…” 

 

“Buy more fucking food next time.”

 

White Hat frowned as he ran a cloth gently over Slug’s chest. He knew the man probably felt like a child being pampered but it was necessary. He was weak. 

 

“I will. I promise I will.”

 

Slug huffed and kept his gaze off if White. He was honestly enjoying the gentle attentions, he enjoyed having White care for him and always be so gentle but he just couldn't accept it. 

 

“I love you…” 

 

Slug bit his bottom lip at those gentle words. His cheeks colored and he pulled his knees to his chest. 

 

“I know you love me too… that's why you stay…”

 

Oh it definitely _ wasn't _ because of the tracking devices on his body. Or maybe it was the death order on his head of he stepped outside? Oh who was he kidding it was love. 

 

“Faggot…”

 

White frowned at that and sighed. His washing went silent as he gently moved the cloth over Slug's body. 

 

By the time White finished up it had been far too long without a peep from the retired hero. Slug had felt his anxiety rising the entire time and once a towel slipped around him he made his move.

 

White tensed when wet arms slipped around him and squeezed him. Slug glared off to the side as he huffed. White smiled warmly and put his arms around Slug. 

 

“...Love you too… fuckin’ softie…”

 

White grinned as he nuzzled down into that wet puff of hair. A firm smooch and he was plucking Slug off his feet. The man glared and curled up in that warm embrace. 

 

“I know.”

 

Slug squinted up at him. Wait…

 

“Did you just  _ guilt _ me?”

 

“No…”

 

“You did, didn't you!”

 

“....No….”

 

Slug grinned as he slipped an arm around White's neck. 

 

“I knew you weren't all good.”

 


End file.
